


Parkour

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal transforms into a kitten while chasing a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parkour

**Author's Note:**

> Soft kitty verse and it fills the ´Falling´ square on my h/c bingo card. Pic can be found at the end of the fic. (http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/3838.html). Orginally posted on September 10th 2014.

By now Peter is used to Neal´s transformations. They don´t happen at any specific interval, and it seems that they always happen at inconvenient times. This time Neal had outdone himself. They were chasing a suspect, who thought he could out run the law, but hadn´t taken into account Neal. 

When the guy leap up and started running like he was going to break a new Olympic record, Neal was on his tale. Peter had to give up quite quickly and made a mental note to start going to the gym first thing in the morning.  
He gave pursuit on the ground, hearing Neal speak in his mic, telling the backup, where they were going. Neal was still giving chase over the rooftops and Peter´s heart almost stopped when he saw Neal make a death defying leap from one building to the other. When suddenly…  
In midair, Neal had turned kitten again and he was too small to make the jump. Peter saw him fall and trying to turn like cats do, but he couldn´t get turned enough and Peter was too far away to catch him.

Peter heard the soft thud when Neal hit the inside of a dumpster. Peter arrived at the scene to find Neal lying on his back on a stack of card board boxes and what looked like cloth or old clothing. He had fallen flat on his back and Peter feared the worst. So much for nine lives.

"Oh Neal, why now?" Peter sighed. He looked around and saw a hard piece of plastic and gently shoved it underneath Neal and walked very carefully to his car. He called Doctor Stacey from his car and asked her to meet her immediately as Neal had made a steep fall and he feared the worst.  
When they arrived at the vet´s office, Neal still hadn´t regained consciousness and peter´s worry was of the charts. What if Neal was permanently injured, would he change back? And would he still be hurt?  
The doctor immediately made X-rays and checked Neal out. Peter stayed with him the whole time, except for the X-rays, when he was gently pushed out by a nurse. As soon as she comes out of X-rays with Neal, Peter walks up to her.

"What can you tell me, doc?"

"Well, he made a nasty fall, but he is very lucky, he doesn´t seem to have broken anything. It seems that he has several contusions and some nasty bruising, but it could have been a lot worse, if I must believe how high he fell, according to your story. But I guess he will be sore and stiff once he wakes up.  I will prescribe some pain medication and I suggest keeping him indoors for a while, so that he doesn´t do anything stupid to strain himself. You have quite the artist there, Peter. Lucky for you Satchmo is a calm dog. I have seen you more with neal in a couple of months than Satchmo in his whole life." The doctor smiled.

While they were talking, Neal started to come to and let out a weak cry, which gained him the attention of both Peter and the doctor.  
The doctor took at a small syringe and told Peter she would give him some pain medication so he could take Neal home comfortably. But when the syringe was tapped in his hind quarters, Neal gave a small snarl to the doctor, who only looked smitten by his gorgeous blue eyes..

"You have a real tiger there, Peter." Doctor Stacey laughed.   
Neal´s eyes started to close again and we went all limp, so the doctor wrapped Neal in a towel and handed him to Peter. Make him comfortable and warm and he will need plenty of rest.

"Thanks doc." Peter walked to the reception to pay and left for home.  
  
WCWCWCWCWC  
  
When Neal gave pursuit after their counterfeiter, the guy though he was one of those Parkour artists. But Neal was fit, so he could follow although they had lost Peter rather quickly. Neal kept talking in the mic when they jumped from one roof to the other so Peter could follow on the ground, when suddenly…  
  
Neal felt that he couldn´t make the jump, what had happened, he was flying through the air and tried to turn himself so he would land on his paws, purely on instinct. He had almost made it when he slammed into something and everything went black.

He regained consciousness lying on something hard, and he hurt so much, he let out a small cry and suddenly these two enormous humans came in his line of sight. He recognized them both; he had seen the man before, it was the man with the good kibble and the yellow dog. And the woman had taken care of his hurt paw the last time. But when he saw this large needle in front of him, he instinctively wanted to run, but he couldn´t really move as he hurt everywhere. There was a sting in his leg and everything slid away.

The next time he started gaining awareness, he was lying in something soft and warm and he purred contently, what gained him a soft woof, but he didn´t care and he was so tired, so he just let himself drift away again.

He startled awake because the soft and warm bed he was laying on, moved and suddenly was gone. He blearily opened his eyes and saw this big yellow dog walking away. Oh wait, he knew that fellow, he took care of him the last time when he had hurt his front paw. He tried to get up and walk behind the dog, but he couldn´t. He was stiff and sore and miserable. He didn´t want to be left alone and let out a whiny sound, which seemed to get someone´s attention, because the dog turned around and walked back to him, giving him a slobbery lick across the face, yuck. He wanted to clean his face with his paw, but it hurt too much to get up, oh great, now he had dog slobber on his face. 

But the humans also came over. The one that called himself Peter carefully picked him up.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" he asked gently, and he started to clean the slobber off with a corner of the towel and he rubbed his back. Oh, that felt good, oh, don´t stop, Neal thought.

"Meow?" Neal was hungry, he hadn´t eaten since …, whenever, he didn´t know, but his stomach growled.  
The woman walked to the kitchen and came back with a small bowl with special kibble which she put in a device Neal had seen at the vet, it had hurt, so he tried to get away from it and started squirming. 

"Now, now, stop squirming, you will fall again, that is just your food, nobody is going to hurt you." Peter said, talking the syringe in one hand and pushing a bit of the kibble out, so Neal would be able to smell and taste it.

When the device came in front of his mouth, it smelled delicious, so Neal tentatively sniffed it and then took a hesitant bite of it. Oh, it was yummy, so he started licking it and this stuff kept coming out of it, until it was taken away, Neal tried to grab it with his paws, but let out a yelp when he felt pain shoot through him.

"Stay still, El is going to get some more." Peter said softly, petting Neal.

Suddenly there was a piece of food in front of him that didn´t smell the same; there was a funny smell to it. It was pushed forward to his mouth and Neal gently took it between his teeth, and started chewing it delicately, yuck, there was something bitter inside, so he spit it out. He licked his lips, that was foul, he then tried to get the taste of his tongue.

"You need your medicine, Neal, don´t make it hard on yourself." he heard Peter say.

This time the device came back in his line of vision, so he started licking it, but it also tasted funny, so he wanted to withdraw, but the hand that was on his back held on, and he wasn´t able to move and suddenly the food was put in his mouth and he started gagging. He was turned over and rubbed under his chin and it felt good but it also made him swallow. Peter kept rubbing his neck and breast and it felt so good, he wanted to stay like this forever.   
Eventually he was starting to feel drowsy and tired and he felt his eyes close by themselves.

*  *  *  
  
  
El smiled. "That went better than expected. I thought he would put up a bigger fight."

Peter looked at the limp kitten in his lap, yeah, but I guess we will get a bigger fight the next time. I guess Neal, even in kitten form is not likely to be fooled twice.  
He turned Neal over and wrapped him in a towel and placed him back on the cat bed El had gotten him. It looked like an overprized doll bed, complete with bedding. OK, Peter had to admit, it look funny, because it resembled Neal´s bed at June´s. He didn´t want to know what his credit card bill would be this month.  
He then let Satchmo in from the backyard, he immediately trotted over to Neal and lay down next to him, protecting his little charge.   
  
WCWCWCWCWCWC  
  
Neal woke up during the night because he was in pain and cold and he had to pee. He was crying softly because he was in so much pain and he couldn´t find a comfortable position to fall asleep again and he needed to pee. Satchmo woke and sensed Neal´s distress, so he gently got up and climbed the stairs to his owners´ bedroom. He licked Peter´s hand, until he woke and followed him down.

Luckily, Satchmo was able to get the Peter human downstairs. He said something and then he got some milk with the device.  
Peter let Satchmo outside and Neal also wanted to go outside because he needed to pee, why did the human not understand this? But he couldn´t get up and the dog was too quickly, so Neal couldn´t follow him outside.

But then he was picked up and placed in a sort of box with white little stones inside. Ewww, what is this stuff? It felt funny, and Neal pulled up one paw and shook it, and then the next. It felt funny and he didn´t want to touch it. 

Peter said something and he sounded angry, but who cared what Peter wanted, he needed to pee.

But eventually he couldn´t keep it in and he instinctively squatted and peeped, and pooped, oh that felt good. Peter made a happy sound, so that was OK too.  
This stuff is not so bad after all, Neal thought. The stones make the pee go away, hey, maybe it is fun to play with, and so he started digging into it. But soon he was picked up again, hey no fair, he was having fun and now… oh, yeah, more petting… he started to feel sleepy.  
  
WCWCWCWCWCWCWC  
  
Peter could hear Neal whining when he came down the stairs.

"Hi buddy, are you in that much pain? Here, let me get you some medicine." remembering that Neal had spit out the pill, Peter ground the pill between two spoons and carefully added them in a bit of milk, which he drew in the syringe. He then picked Neal up and put the tip of the syringe in Neal´s muzzle and gentle depressed the plunger, making Neal swallow the milk. 

While he was up, Peter let Satchmo out the back. But Neal kept being anxious, so what was the problem, until suddenly it downed on Peter, Neal needed to pee too, so he put Neal in the litter box. Neal just pulled up one paw, shaking it, it looked like he didn´t want to touch the stuff. When he tried to walk away, Peter put him back in the middle.  

"For God´s sake, Neal, just pee, you are a cat, cats use litter boxes." Peter was not so gently at 2:00 am. Finally Neal couldn´t hold it up any longer and squatted to pee, and while he was at it, poop. He then started digging in the stuff. But Peter picked him up again. He then petted Neal until he started to fade. He let Satchmo back in and praised his dog for being such a good boy and gently put Neal in between Satchmo´s paws, so that he would be warm.  
  
WCWCWCWCWCWC  
  
The next morning, Peter and El woke because Satchmo was standing next to their bed with Neal dangling from his muzzle. He had Neal by the scruff of his neck and it looked like Neal was happy to be hanging there, Off course, Neal wouldn´t have been able to climb the stairs by himself, so Neal had gotten what he want, using Satchmo as a ride.

"Hi Neal, still using your charm to get what you want?" Peter looked at the dangling kitten and took it from Satchmo´s jaws. "You hungry?"  Satchmo let out a big woof, which startled Neal and made him jump out of Peter´s hands and with a cry, he fell on the covers of the bed.

"Be careful Neal, you will be sore for a while. Come on let’s get you guys some food." Peter and El made their way through their morning routine, while Satchmo and Neal were eating their kibble. When Peter tried to give Neal another pill in a small meatball, he found the pill, neatly on the floor with the meatball gone… Only Neal. It was not him who was in pain, so he disposed of the pill and let Neal fall back asleep on the cat bed.

By the time, Peter expected Neal to change back, he put a bathrobe in the vicinity where Neal was playing with a small ball of wool, El had given him.  
When suddenly, Neal was laying on his back on the Burke´s living room with a small ball of wool in one hand and a flushed look on his face.

"Oh no, not again." was the only thing Peter heard.  
  



End file.
